starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cañón láser/Leyendas
right|230px|thumb|[[Luke Skywalker|Luke defendiendo la Base Eco con un cañón láser estacionario.]] Un cañón láser era el arma estándar para el uso en la mayoría de las naves estelares y otros vehículos. Existió en una miríada de formas, de las armas enormes en naves de combate a versiones más pequeñas en las torretas defensivas. Física Aunque basado en los mismos principios, y sus rayos tenían una naturaleza casi idéntica, los cañones de láser eran de mayor gran alcance que los bláster. Los cañones láser fueron utilizados originalmente en naves estelares para despejar el camino de los escombros, tales como asteroides. Estos cañones eran increíblemente destructivos y muy exactos. Parecen ser idénticos a los blaster en el comportamiento y la naturaleza del rayo. Se parece que el cañón del láser no es un láser real, porque el disparo se mueve a una velocidad más lenta que la luz y tiene una naturaleza explosiva. Un cañón láser utiliza más probablemente un láser en la energización del gas en su interior. Historia Eventualmente, los piratas adaptaron esta tecnología a sus naves, aumentando su exactitud, así que podrían ser utilizados con eficacia en incursiones. Para combatir a estos, las compañías comenzaron a desarrollar armamento láser propio, haciéndolo más exacto mientras que todavía conservaban su poder de destrucción, para la defensa contra piratas. Los militares hicieron uso rápidamente de este armamento. La mayoría de los cazas estelares y de las naves civiles llevarían por lo menos un cañón, y las naves capitales grandes tenían muchos. La tecnología fue refinada aun más con los turboláseres, pero éstas eran demasiado grandes para que muchas naves pequeñas lo lleven a bordo. Muchas naves comenzaron eventualmente a usar los cañones láser como defensa del anti-caza, tal como el Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor, el Defensor Estelar clase Vizconde, y la Fragata de escolta EF76 Nebulón-B. [[Archivo:ATAT-hlc.jpg|left|180px|thumb|Detalle de los cañones láser gemelos de un AT-AT.]] Estas armas incluso fueron creadas para acertar con tal exactitud y potencia de poder interceptar los misiles enemigos como el cañón de defensa puntual, montado en la Corbeta clase Cruzado del Consorcio Zann. No tardo para que la tecnología del cañón láser llegara a los vehículos terrestres mas refinados, tales como el AT-AT, pues eran por lejos más poderosos que los blaster. Alguna infantería, como el superdroide de combate B2 incluso los utilizaría. Variantes *Cañón de defensa puntual Apariciones *''Darth Maul: El Cazador en las Tinieblas'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron' *X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''La Última Orden'' *''Dark Empire'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Detras de la Magia'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology''